1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, a liquid developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information though an electrostatic charge image such as an electrophotography method is currently used in many fields. In the electrophotography method, a latent image (electrostatic latent image) is formed on an image holding member in charging and exposing processes (latent image forming process), and the latent image is visualized by developing an electrostatic latent image with an electrostatic charge image developer (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “developer” in some cases) including a toner for developing for an electrostatic charge image (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “toner” in some cases) (development process), and performing a transfer process and a fixation process. As a developer used in a dry development method, a two-component developer made with a toner and a carrier, and a single component developer in which a magnetic toner or a non-magnetic toner is singly used are included.
Meanwhile, a liquid developer used in a wet development method is obtained by dispersing toner particles in an insulating carrier liquid. A type in which toner particles including a thermoplastic resin in a volatile carrier liquid are dispersed, a type in which toner particles including a thermoplastic resin in a hardly volatile carrier liquid are dispersed, and the like are known.